headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Hell Night
| running time = 101 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $1,400,000 Rockoff, Adam (2002). Going to Pieces: The Rise and Fall of the Slasher Film, 1978-1986. McFarland. ISBN 978-0-786-46932-1. | gross revenue = $2,300,000 The Numbers.com; Hell Night (1981). Theatrical performance, Domestic Box Office. | preceded by = | followed by = }} Hell Night is an American independent feature film of the slasher subgenre. It was directed by Tom De Simone with a script written by Randolph Feldman. The movie was produced by BLT Productions, Media Home Entertainment, and Irwin Yablans' company, Compass International Pictures. It received limited theatrical release on August 7th, 1981, but expanded to national release in the United States on August 28th, 1981. The premise of the film involves a group of college fraternity students who induct potential pledges by hazing them inside of an old abandoned manor. Naturally, there's a psycho on the loose who begins picking people off one by one. Hell Night stars Linda Blair in the lead role of Marti Gaines, with Peter Barton as Jeff Reed, Vincent Van Patten as Seth, Suki Goodwin as Denise Dunsmore, Kevin Brophy as Peter Bennett, Jimmy Sturtevant as Scott, and Jenny Neumann as Mary West. Cast Notes & Trivia * Hell Night (1981) redirects to this page. * Production on Hell Night began on November 24th, 1980. Filming last until after January, 1981. IMDB; Hell Night (1981); Filming locations.Bruce Cohn Curtis; (1999). Hell Night Audio commentary (DVD). Anchor Bay Entertainment. * Hell Night was first released to home video in VHS format in 1982 by Media Home Entertainment. It was later pressed to DVD by Anchor Bay Entertainment and released in Region 1 format on August 31st, 1999. * Hell Night was released on a Collector's Edition Blu-ray by Shout! Factory on January 2nd, 2018. It includes news interviews with the complete cast including Linda Blair, Peter Barton, Vincent Van Patten, Suki Goodwin, Kevin Brophy and Jenny Neumann. Amazon.com; Hell Night (1981); Collector's Edition Blu-ray. Product details. * There are a total of eleven credited cast members in this film. * This is the final film released by Compass International Pictures. They are also known for producing the 1978 slasher film Halloween. * Frank Darabont worked as a production assistant on this film. He would go on to become a film director of some renown as well as the series developer for AMC's The Walking Dead. * Actress Linda Blair is best known for playing Regan MacNeil in the 1973 horror movie The Exorcist and its 1977 sequel Exorcist II: The Heretic. * Actress Linda Blair is the recipient of the Razzie Award for the category of Worst Actress for her role in Hell Night. * The house used for Garth Manor is Kimberly Crest House and Gardens located in Redlands, California. It is registered as a California Historical Landmark. Recommendations External Links * * * Hell Night at Wikipedia * References Category:Films Category:Horror Film List Category:BLT Productions Category:Media Home Entertainment Category:Compass International Pictures Category:1980s films Category:1981 films